A subscriber of VoIP network services can encounter busy and no answer network conditions when the subscriber places a call to a called party phone number. Unless there is a voice mail service available at the called party endpoint, the subscriber must either continuously call the called party endpoint until the called party is available or re-originate the call to another endpoint that can satisfy the subscriber's calling needs.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for re-originating calls under certain network conditions in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.